Dont Cry Any More
by Ben Myatt
Summary: a short one shot. what more do you want from me?


DISCLAIMER: 

Ben: I'm not gonna say it.

Davis: you have to, man!

Ben: Nuh-uh! I'm not gonna say that I don't own Digimon! Or that I don't own the Oasis song, "Stop Crying your heart out"!

Davis: …dumbass.

Ben: …DAMMIT!!!!!

=============================================================

Don't Cry Any More.

*****************

By Ben Myatt.

************

Davis sat in the corner of the classroom, and slowly felt his heart break in two. As he watched, TK Takaishi's hand slowly left his desk, to grip that of Kari Kamiya's which had been hanging loosely beside her own table. Even as he watched, feeling like some kind of voyeur, watching something he shouldn't have been privy too, she looked up, and smiled into the blonde man's eyes.

Her own eyes, those dangerously hazel eyes, were lit with an inner joy. She wasn't just smiling with her mouth, like she did when she grinned at Davis; she was smiling with those two brown windows to her soul. 

Davis looked away, averting his gaze before they noticed him looking, and his hand slipped to the inside pocket of his jacket, where the small jewellery case he had picked up from the jewellers earlier was hidden.

Today was Kari Kamiya's sixteenth birthday. And he had made a special effort, scrimping and saving; to buy the necklace he had seen in that shop window a couple of months ago. The plain, silver necklace, with the plain, silver locket. Even if he gave it to her now, he knew that he wouldn't be the picture contained inside. It would be a picture of the smiling blonde man three desks in front.

His attention slipped, and he refocused on the English lesson. Romeo and Juliet. 

Figured.

He was no Romeo. He was a sixteen-year-old kid, but he was still hurting inside. Hurting as if someone had punched him in the gut.

How could it hurt this much? What had he done to deserve this?

Inwardly, he gave a slight laugh. 

What did deserving have to do with anything? What mattered was how Kari felt, and clearly she considered him… only a friend. 

=============================================================

 The computer lab was the standard meeting place of the Digidestined, and today was no exception. Today though, the mood was jubilant. Congratulations rained down on Kari and TK like confetti.

That was an image Davis didn't want to think about.

He looked out of the window, sitting slightly apart from the rest of the group, his mind going over the years he had spent in Kari's company, trying to find where he had gone wrong.

He knew. It was a sin of omission, really. 

He had never worked up the guts to ask her out, that girl with the chestnut hair, and those hazel eyes that never seemed to judge him, at most, teasing him gently, but never mocking him. He had found strength in those eyes, when everything else had seemed to fall apart. He had found solace in them, when everything was turmoil, and gradually, he had learned that he loved those brown, peaceful ovals, and the soul that was revealed through them. 

Before his eyes, a slight mist seemed to form, blurring his world. He cuffed angrily at the tears, and carried on window-gazing. He didn't notice the figure detach herself from the crowd, and come over to sit beside him, until she spoke. 

"Hey." 

He turned to look into those eyes he loved so much. He nodded, mutely. She gave him a quizzical, concerned look.

"Are you okay, Davis?"

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

"I'm always good, Kari, although some days are better than others."

"That's a good philosophy."

"It doesn't always work though."

He grinned again, and stood.

"I've got to go, Kari. I'll see you around."

He headed for the door, but paused, reaching onto his pocket.

"Oh, by the way…"

He placed the jewellery case on the desk.

"…Happy birthday."

And then he was gone, through the door, and out into the evening light.

=============================================================

Three months later, Davis was still just walking through life. His deep-held misery was disguised by the smile he pasted onto his own features.

He had pushed open the door to his home, to find Jun standing there, the phone in her hand. The look on her face cause a deep feeling of foreboding to manifest itself in his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Jun, tell me!"

His sister looked up at him, and there was fear in her eyes.

"It's Kari…"

=============================================================

The ride to the hospital was one of the longest rides Davis had ever taken. Finally, they arrived, and he moved through the maze of corridors to where Kari lay wired to a life-support machine. TK was beside her, holding her hand. 

Kari's eyes were closed, and the blonde-haired man beside her looked up at Davis, and it was clear that TK had been crying.

"It was a mugging… the guy had a gun…"

Davis didn't say anything, but just nodded, and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. He looked over to the bedside table, and saw that the Locket he had given her was lying there. TK followed the other mans gaze.

"She said that if anything happened… I was to give it to you. She said never to open it."

The brown-haired Digidestined reached over, and picked up the necklace. He cradled it in his hands. He stood, and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

But Davis was already gone.

=============================================================

The hospital chapel was a small room on the lower floor of the building. There was no one in there as Davis slipped inside, and knelt in the rear pew. He glanced out of the window, at the star filled night, and saw that clouds were creeping across the sky, causing the bright spots to vanish, one by one.

He clasped the necklace in between his hands, and started to pray.

=============================================================

"God, I know you can hear me. It's me, Davis.

I don't know what Kari did to deserve this, but I can't imagine why it happened. She's the most generous, caring person I've ever known. 

I love her, God. I can't imagine a life in this world worth living without her. She's all that there is for me. 

Don't take her star. Please. Please, god, she doesn't deserve to die. I deserve more pain than her. Just let her get better, please…"

But his words were choked off by his own tears. His head slipped forward, to rest against the edge of the pew, and the necklace in his hands dug into his flesh. He clenched his fists together, holding the silver locket closed, and kneeling there, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

=============================================================

He awoke with a start, to find TK shaking his shoulder gently. 

"Wake up, Davis."

He looked up.

"What happened? Is she…?"

"She's gonna be okay. She regained consciousness an hour ago."

Davis nodded, and a gentle smile of relief crept across his features. He handed the locket to TK.

"Take this back to her. I imagine you two'll want some time alone."

He stood, and walked out of the room. After staring after him for a moment, TK went back to Kari's room.

=============================================================

Davis walked from the hospital, out into the park. He looked up at the overcast sky, and smiled. Amidst all the cloud, there was one tiny patch of clarity, through which shone a single star, brighter than all the others he had ever seen. 

"Thankyou…" he said to no one in particular.

Maybe TK and Kari were destined to be together, and there was nothing he could do about that, but he didn't care. As far as he knew, he had, in a way, saved her, and he smiled, and sat back against a tree trunk, as a gentle rain started to fall.

=============================================================

Back in the hospital, TK walked into Kari's room. Those hazel eyes looked up at him quizzically.

"Where's Davis?"

"He went out. I don't know where. He said to give you this."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks, TK. I think I should get some rest now."

He smiled back at her.

"You do that. I'll see you later."

He left, and Kari thought back.

'Davis…'

=============================================================

In the park, he heard her voice in his head.

'Yeah?"

=============================================================

' I heard you last night. I heard your voice.'

'I know. I… had to do something.'

'Why?'

'You already know why, Kari.'

'…Thankyou, Davis.'

'Kari…'

'Like you said, I already know.'

=============================================================

Seated beneath the tree, Davis had the sudden mental image of those hazel eyes lighting up with that inner smile he had longed to see so much.

=============================================================

In the hospital, Kari gently opened the clasp on her locket, and looked inside. Staring up at her was the picture of a brown-haired young man, brown eyes filled with gentle kindness, an innocent grin. A pair of goggles was balanced on his head.

She gently ran a finger along the picture.

'And now you know as well.'

Was her final thought, before she drifted off to sleep.

=============================================================

_Hold on,_

_Hold on,_

_Don't be scared,_

_You'll never change whats been and gone._

_May your smile,_

_(May your smile,)_

_Shine on,_

_(Shine on,)_

_Don't be scared,_

_(Don't be scared,)_

_Your destiny may keep you warm._

_'Cos all of the stars,_

_Are fading away,_

_Just try not to worry,_

_You'll see them someday,_

_Just take what you need,_

_And be on your way,_

_And stop crying your heart out._

_Get up,_

_(Get up,)_

_Come on,_

_(Come on,)_

_Why're you scared?_

_(I'm not scared.)_

_You'll never change what's been and gone._

_'Cos all of the stars,_

_Are fading away,_

_Just try not to worry,_

_You'll see them someday,_

_Just take what you need,_

_And be on your way,_

_And stop crying your heart out._

_We're all of us stars,_

_We're fading away,_

_Just try not to worry,_

_You'll see us someday,_

_Just take what you need,_

_And be on your way,_

_And stop crying your heart out._

_Stop crying your heart out._

_Stop crying your heart out._

_Stop crying your heart out._

=============================================================

(A/N)

Mmm, one-shot fun. Just something I ran together out of boredom. Can't complain, can I, considering you'll review it now. Just like always. ^_^


End file.
